


The Owner

by Chasyn



Series: The Butterflies [9]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: But they are still short, Butterflies, Butterflies in your stomach, Demisexual Simon, Demisexuality, Drabble, Multi, Soulmate Symptoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, These just keep getting longer, You get butterflies in your stomach when you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: It was just like any other day. He just wasn't sure why he was there. He wasn't supposed to be.





	The Owner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessIceGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/gifts).



> And here comes Simon now! 8D

Simon stood in the doorway. His eyes scanned the control room. It looked like just any other day. It _was_ just like any other day. He just wasn't sure why he was there. He wasn't supposed to be. He hadn't scheduled a visit. And he'd actually just been there. He'd left only two days ago. But there he was, standing in the doorway. He had woken up this morning, called his pilot, and they were in the air on their way to the island before he even realized it. Then they'd landed and he was walking through the building and heading up to control without a second thought. He hadn't even called Claire! He hadn't called and told anyone he was coming or that he was going.

Someone stepped in front of him and smiled. He couldn't place the face, wasn't sure of the name, and he couldn't focus on the words directed at him. He nodded at the nameless person and looked out across the control room again. And as he looked, Lowery looked up from his panel. Their eyes briefly met before Lowery looked away again. Simon had smiled in the brief window. The man was an enigma to him, one he couldn't figure out.

Simon knew of the Butterflies. Of course he did. Everyone knew of them. He hadn't really believed in them though. How could someone meet someone for the first time and fall in love instantly? How could someone know someone was their soulmate after just meeting them? Someone meant to be their other half and complete them. It was a foreign concept to him. No, he didn't want the Butterflies. He didn't have time for such silly notions. He preferred the old world notion of actually getting to know someone. Of talking to them, hanging around them, of being interested in who they were. Not of using someone for trickery and sex. Simon just didn't understand that. And he had no interest in it.

The first time he'd met Lowery, he felt something was different about the man. He wasn't sure what it was. He thought maybe the man had a crush on him or something. They way Lowery acted around him, the way he'd smile and practically blush around Simon. Over the years, Simon had gotten to know Lowery pretty well, he thought, in his brief visits. He'd spent time talking to the man. He'd smile at Lowery and touch him in some friendly way. And Simon enjoyed it.

And then, a few months ago, something changed.

Simon started wanting to touch Lowery more and he looked for every opportunity to do it in some friendly manner. A handshake, a hug, pat on the back, punch to the shoulder, and the one time he'd tried to high five the man, only to earn a confused expression. And sometimes, he'd be so focused on the man, that he couldn't focus on anything else around him. Which, he noted with delight, annoyed Claire greatly. He wondered if she was jealous of his interest in Lowery.

Simon walked across the crowded control room. He stepped around people, weaving through the room until he stood over Lowery's workstation. He leaned over slightly, studying the panels and ignoring the way Lowery leaned away from his slightly. There was a ferry docking. A few hundred new guests to be checked into hotels, wallets full of money to spend at his park, and lots of excited and smiling faces to delight. Simon smiled and absently lifted his hand to clap Lowery on the shoulder, as he'd done so many times before, since they'd met years ago when Lowery first applied to work on the island.

Simon _felt_ something.

Simon felt something _new_.

Simon felt something weird and _different_.

But before Simon had a chance to barely realized he was feeling something, Lowery jumped up and pushed away from him. The man's eyes were wide with confusion and maybe fear. Simon didn't like that. He stepped forward, following Lowery, and grabbed his hand. And that was new. Simon stopped. They stood there, holding hands in the middle of the control room, like some teenagers on a first date. And Simon could _feel_ them. He could feel the tiny fluttering in his stomach. It was weird and almost unsettling. Simon wasn't sure he liked it. Though he really didn't know much about the phenomenon. He'd never paid attention when other people talked about it. And his private school curriculum didn't have time for such silly things. He didn't know if the feeling would go away. Oh, he hoped it would! Because it was annoying. Even if he could _just_ barely feel it. Was it supposed to be so... soft? So light? He barely felt them.

Then Lowery bit his lip. Simon looked away quickly. It was too much, too public, too... weird for him. But, he noted to himself, he didn't let the man's hand go. His eyes settled on the video feed of the embarking passengers. And a flash of gold stopped him. He'd seen it, on the video, in the sea of people. He wasn't exactly sure _what_ he'd seen. But something had caught his attention. And the Butterflies were fluttering harder, so much harder, for just a moment. Something about the ferry, about the passengers. Or... one passenger? With blonde hair, maybe?

The Butterflies were wrong? Was that possible? In the span of a minute? It wasn't Lowery? Simon wasn't sure he liked that idea. He knew Lowery. He liked Lowery. He didn't want the stupid Butterflies to pick someone else, some stranger he'd never met that just arrived on the island. But the Butterflies fluttered almost angrily at the thought. Did that mean it _was_ Lowery? The Butterflies settled down a bit and Simon was more confused than ever. Why was this so hard to understand? He had to go down to the dock. He wasn't entirely sure why. He just needed to. _They_ needed to. Because he was still holding onto Lowery. And he had no intentions of letting go. And the Butterflies seemed to echo his agreement.

Simon stepped back, pulling Lowery with him. When the other man followed without hesitation or resistance, Simon turned and weaved them through the room. He didn't hear and hardly saw the people around them. They didn't matter. Suddenly all that mattered was whatever was waiting for them at the docks and the man following him.

Simon didn't pause or slow until they reached the central plaza. He had fully intended on going to the docks. But something, again, stopped him as they reached it. He stopped as the fountain came into view. And he saw her. Standing just in front of the fountain. He swallowed and tightened his grip on Lowery's hand. The Butterflies were fluttering wildly again. What was going on? Who was this woman? She seemed almost familiar. But Simon had no idea who she was.

Lowery suddenly wavered behind him. Simon felt his movement. He tightened his grip again and kept the man from falling. Then he pulled him forward. Lowery sucked in a breath and stepped closer to Simon.

And then the woman was walking towards them.

**Author's Note:**

> Nameless says she sees Simon as more Demi-sexual. So it's now my head-cannon. And I'm trying to work on writing that. Which is weird for this. XD But I think I made it work.


End file.
